Little Red Hunter
by Newtrotic
Summary: Stiles was born and raised a hunter. Living his whole life by the code and killing the supernatural that break it. He never expected his best friend to become a werewolf, never thought his brother would date one, and he most certainly never thought he'd join a pack.


The arrow hit the tree perfectly. It didn't crack much of the bark surrounding it and it came out with great ease. Stiles has faith in his siblings not to hit him. All three of them have near perfect aim from training since they could pick up a bow. They all had their own preferred weapons though. Amelia mainly uses a retractable pike that their mother gave her. Stuart prefers using a bow, but keeps a dagger attached at all times. And Stiles uses a moon sickle. The weapons are like a whisper of their personalities and a reminder of what they are. Hunters. They began to train each other at ten when their mother passed away. John doesn't approve of hunter business, but he always allows his children to go about the lifestyle. Well that is until they moved to Beacon Hills.

Stiles never expected his best friend to become a werewolf. He's killed his share of savage ones and never thought in his life he'd be helping a werewolf. Right now he was trying to help him figure out how to stop hearing and smelling everything he didn't want. "Hey, just focus on one thing. My scent and my voice. Nothing else Scott." Stiles said. He really couldn't wait to kill the bastard that bit his friend. "Throughout the day remember to focus on one voice and one scent." Stiles added and Scott gave a nod.  
"Thanks. I can't believe you could easily figure out what bit me," Scott said finally gaining an input.  
"Yeah, me either," Stiles said in agreement, "We should start heading to class now." Scott gave a silent nod in agreement and went on to talk about a new girl he saw.

Scott was abusing his new found werewolf abilities on the lacrosse field, but Stiles couldn't say he was cheating since Scotts new to the thing. Hell Stiles could be great at lacrosse, but it helps hide the fact he has skills that an ordinary human wouldn't know. "It seems Scott has changed," Stuart said taking a seat next to his brother. They looked exactly alike except Stuart wears glasses and has fluffy hair unlike Stiles. They decided to have different haircuts when it became hard for teachers to tell them apart and it stuck even after their personalities began to differ. "If this one goes crazy are you going to put it down too?" Stiles immediately shot up and walked back into the locker without giving his brother a single glance. Stuart is weak and abandoned the title as hunter and continues to mock Stiles. Stiles made bad decisions, life threatening decisions, and none of those decisions give Stuart higher ground. He quickly changed and sent Scott a message saying he couldn't stay for the whole practice.

Stiles can have bright ideas at times, but most of the time they're not so bright. Walking into the burnt down Hale house isn't one of his bright ideas. Sure he knows Derek Hale is a werewolf, it's obvious, but the chances he'll be willing to help are slim since Stiles is just a stranger. As soon as he was about to say hey he his shoved up against a wall. "What are you doing here." Not a question. A demand.  
"I have a newly turned werewolf on my hands and can only teach him so much. He's going to need to learn to do tame wolfy things from a tame wolf. And who's the only tame wolf in town? You." He said all fast so Derek wouldn't decide to cut him off. The wolf was now giving him a questioning look and loosened his hold.  
"How do you know about werewolves?" This time it's a question.  
"Not all of you are so secretive. I found out my friend got turned and I figured you're a wolf since you know..." He trailed off on the last part and Derek understood. Stiles apparently got better at telling the quarter truth because the werewolf released his hold.  
"I'll consider helping your friend," Derek said.

When he got home he was only greeted by Amelia. Stuart has friends or something and their dad is probably working at the station solving mysterious murders/deaths. Stiles prefers it when it's just him and Amelia. They don't fight. That stopped after their mom died. "Are you getting involved with werewolves?" Amelia asked when he walked in the kitchen to grab food.  
"Did Stuart tell you?" Stiles asked annoyed.  
"It doesn't matter! You need to stay away from them. They can hurt you or worse." Stiles understands her big sister concern, but he knows how take care of himself.  
"It's better I die instead of some innocent. And I'm not willingly getting involved with wolves. Scott was bit by some wild alpha and as his friend it's my job to help."  
"This is going to lead to you finding the alpha now isn't it?"  
"You never know..." Stiles said and he grabbed a bag of chips and ran up to his room. He is going to find the alpha and make sure it dies. It's a fair trade since it made Scott a werewolf forever. He set the chips down on his dresser and quickly pulled on a pure red hoodie. He dug through his closet and pulled out a belt with his sickle holster. It only took him a minute to pull his sickle out from under his bed. He put on his black boots and pulled up his hood. The alpha wolf is out there hidden and he's going to find him. He might not kill him tonight, but he'll find him.

* * *

It kinda becomes crap at the end I know. I might continue this I'm not sure and I need ideas thrown at me because right now I'm going to skip it up to season 3 if I don't get any.


End file.
